Pilgrimage Tour
Pilgrimage Tour is a tour by Om. It spanned two separate legs around the United States in support of their third album Pilgrimage, eventually leading up to their performances in Israel and the United Kingdom to close out the year. Background On August 7, 2007, Om would announce their third album Pilgrimage was finished and was set to be released on October 2 via Southern Lord Records. Also announced was a string of dates in support of the new album. BlabbermouthAccessed March 22, 2016. A second string of live dates would be announced on October 19 after the album's release, a few days after a special one-off performance at Amoeba Records in San Fransisco, California.Plugin MusicAccessed March 22, 2016. Dates First Leg * September 13 - Grog Shop, Cleveland, Ohio * September 14 - Empty Bottle, Chicago, Illinois (With Circle) * September 15 - Empty Bottle, Chicago, Illinois (With Daniel Higgs) * September 16 - Southgate House, Newport, Kentucky (With Daniel Higgs, Burning Star Core, Warmer Milks * September 19 - Marquee Theatre, Tempe, Arizona (With Pinback) * September 20 - Sunshine Theatre, Albuquerque, New Mexico (With Pinback) * September 21 - Bricktown Live, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (With Pinback) * September 22 - Palladium Ballroom, Dallas, Texas (With Pinback) * September 23 - Emo's, Austin, Texas Second Leg * October 14 - Amoeba Records, San Fransisco, California * November 13 - Rock n' Roll Hotel, Washington, DC (With Grails, Jack Rose) * November 14 - Europa, Brooklyn, New York (With Grails, Jack Rose) * November 15 - Johnny Brenda's, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (With Grails, Randall of Nazareth) * November 16 - Knitting Factory, New York, New York (With Grails, Kirk Fisher) * November 17 - The Loft, Brattleboro, Vermont (With Witch, Grails, Jack Rose) * November 18 - The Middle East(Upstairs), Boston, Massachusetts (With Grails, Jack Rose) Lineup *'Al Cisneros' - Bass, Vocals *'Chris Hakius' - Drums Setlist September 13 * Flight of the Eagle * At Giza * Bhima's Theme * Rays To The Sun - To The Shrinebuilder September 14 * Flight of the Eagle * At Giza (Incomplete.) September 15 * Rays To The Sun - To The Shrinebuilder * Flight of the Eagle * At Giza * On The Mountain At Dawn September 16 * At Giza * Flight of the Eagle * Rays To The Sun - To The Shrinebuilder September 19 September 20 September 21 September 22 * Flight of the Eagle (Incomplete.) September 23 * Rays To The Sun - To The Shrinebuilder * On The Mountain At Dawn (Incomplete.) October 14 * Rays To The Sun - To The Shrinebuilder * At Giza November 13 * On The Mountain At Dawn * At Giza * Flight of The Eagle * Bhima's Theme * Rays To The Sun - To The Shrinebuilder November 14 * Rays To The Sun - To The Shrinebuilder * At Giza * Flight of the Eagle * Bhima's Theme November 15 November 16 * Rays To The Sun - To The Shrinebuilder * At Giza * Flight of the Eagle * Bhima's Theme November 17 November 18 External Links References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Om Category:Stoner Metal Category:Psychedelic Category:Drone Category:USA